Justin Bancroft
Justin Bancroft is the Prefect of Hanover House. As leader of the neutral territory, he has been given the nickname "King of Switzerland" by many of the other students. He is a highly-regarded individual with a high GPA and quite possibly the sanest person among all the students. He is a member of the rowing team (and is said to also row at Henley), and has a Legacy of two generations. The tall, almost regal prefect of Hanover has chestnut brown hair and kind blue eyes. He is meticulous about his appearance and is another well-built varsity player. He has classic English good-looks and a smile that makes people feel welcome. Background Justin was originally from England, sent "across the pond" by his wealthy parents who had hoped to soften his rough cockney accent (which proves somewhat effective), seeing as how the Bancrofts already had Legacy. The Legacy began when Justin's grandfather made significant contributions to Dalton, and subsequently sent his headstrong son (Justin's father) to the school to settle him. Justin, similarly headstrong in past years, was also sent there to school after him, instead of studying in England. Justin shapes up a great deal and starts to become more responsible upon coming to Dalton. Coming from a rich old family with a tree that can tie all the way to the crown, Justin is also under pressure by his family to find a "nice girl" (which makes little sense to Justin, seeing as how he was sent to an all-boys school). However, it would appear that while they're amiable to letting Justin choose for himself who this girl would be, he only has a window of time (the limit is until he graduates high school) to select his princess, else the parents would choose for him. Justin dislikes the idea of a marriage selected for political or social reasons, and tries to look in his own protracted way. But as he is now a senior, he feels more pressure. Relations with Other Characters As a prefect and a senior, Justin has masterful control of Hanover house, the occupants of whom seem to depend on him greatly. Towards the other prefects and students, Justin remains well-respected. He looks out for Blaine while the latter was Acting Prefect for Windsor House, knowing the difficulties he was likely to have. He shares several advanced classes with Charles Amos, the real Windsor Prefect, and are found to be good friends, with both prefects doing each other favors every now and then. While Charlie and Logan Wright, the Stuart Prefect, do not get along as well as they should, Justin has shown exemplary concern over the youngest of the prefects. In Boundaries, he responds to Logan's distress and agrees to hold the fort down at the Windsor party as they all run out to find Kurt after he was led away by Karofsky. He also openly shows concern about Logan's downward spiral, and remarks to Blaine that Logan's behavior was making him uncomfortable. Category:Hanover House Characters